Soulmates Never Die
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: Now that The Evil Queen is separated from Regina she wants to bring Robin Hood back from the dead, will she or her lover is gone forever? While the Queen is searching for a way to bring him back, Regina and the heroes will have to face a big question: Will they help her or destroy her for good? P.S: OQ baby
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks since Regina saw her soulmate die, three horrible weeks. The Evil Queen was causing troubles and she remembered Robin's letter _You will always be the heroine woman I fell in love with._ So that was the reason why she was here, on the cementery, on his grave, ready to fight with her evil self. Apparently the Evil Queen loved Robin just as much as she did, does.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" The Evil Queen said turning around.

"Enough! I'm tired of you always ruining my life" Regina screamed at her.

"I am the one who ruins your life? YOU ARE THE ONE TRYING TO SAVE THE WOMAN WHO DECEIVED YOUR SOULMATE AND TO TOP THAT YOU HAVEN'T KILLED THE PIRATE" The Evil Queen screamed just as angry.

"And I won't, Robin wouldn't have liked that" Regina answered calmly.

"Robin deserved better than you, he deserved someone like me" The Queen said smiling.

"Someone like you? Evil? Robin deserved better than us" The mayor answered "And now, I have to destoy you, I'm sorry"

"Destroy me? Regina I don't want to fight with you, I won't fight with you, wouldn't want to harm the little one" The Evil Queen smiled evily "Robin would never forgive me"

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't have children" Regina answered, anger palpable on her voice.

"Oh Regina, I can't have children, I am the one who took the potion but I guess that our thief really loved us as much as we loved him" The Queen said, sadness in her voice.

"What? He, we, did we reversed the potion?" Regina asked, a hand nervously touching her belly.

"You did and now, goodbye Regina" The Queen said before a purple smoke surround her and she left, leaving Regina alone.

'I'm pregnant, I'm carrying Robin's baby' she thought.

"Oh Robin, I wish you could be here with me, we are having a baby Robin" she said to the grave stone, tears running down her cheeks "A little product of our love, you loved me very much, so much that together we reversed the potion" she sat down supporting her back with the stone "I need you now, we need you, oh God, Robin I miss you so much" she sobbed, tears falling freely down her face "I'll always love you, like I said, I'm with you, always and I hope you will always be with both of us"

Somewhere deep in the forest:

"Robin, I'll bring you back even if it is the last thing I do" the Evil Queen said looking at the sky.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _'He can't be dead'_ the Queen thought watching Robin's grave ' _Mother was right, love is weakness after all'_

 _"_ Hello dearie" Rumplestilskin said from behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" the Queen asked angrily.

"Just came to say hi and to ask if you felt it" he answered smirking.

"Felt what, imp?" she asked

"What Regina doesn't know yet" Rumple smiled

"What? Spit it out Rumple, I don't have all day" the Queen said impatiently.

"Regina is carrying that thief's child" he answered pointing to Robin's grave.

"What? No, that is not possible, the pot-"

"Potion that you drank dearie, not her" he cut her mid sentence "Once you go back to where you belong that child could die"

"If Regina gets to tie us again, she would lose the child?" the Queen asked not wanting that the worry she felt get noticed by the dark one.

"Exactly" Rumple answered "Now that you know, I will leave you to mourn your dear soulmate" with that he left leaving the Queen all alone.

"Oh Robin, if you just could be here, finding out about your child" the Queen whispered to his grave "But maybe there's a way to bring you back and then we can raise that baby to be just like me, like us, because you will not come back being the Robin you were"

Just then she felt a presence behind, her presence.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in" The Evil Queen said turning around.

"Enough! I'm tired of you always ruining my life" Regina screamed at her.

"I am the one who ruins your life? YOU ARE THE ONE TRYING TO SAVE THE WOMAN WHO DECEIVED YOUR SOULMATE AND TO TOP THAT YOU HAVEN'T KILLED THE PIRATE" The Evil Queen screamed just as angry.

"And I won't, Robin wouldn't have liked that" Regina answered calmly.

"Robin deserved better than you, he deserved someone like me" The Queen said smiling.

"Someone like you? Evil? Robin deserved better than us" The mayor answered "And now, I have to destroy you, I'm sorry"

"Destroy me? Regina I don't want to fight with you, I won't fight with you, wouldn't want to harm the little one" The Evil Queen smiled evily "Robin would never forgive me"

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't have children" Regina answered, anger palpable on her voice.

"Oh Regina, I can't have children, I am the one who took the potion but I guess that our thief really loved us as much as we loved him" The Queen said, sadness in her voice.

"What? He, we, did we reversed the potion?" Regina asked, a hand nervously touching her belly.

"You did and now, goodbye Regina" The Queen said before a purple smoke surround her and she left, leaving Regina alone.

 _'Damn it, I will have to find a quick way to bring you back my love'_ The Queen thought, she started to walk, she had managed to transport herself at the forest, right where Robin and her shared their first kiss.

"Robin, I'll bring you back even if it is the last thing I do" the Evil Queen said looking at the sky.

 **A/N: So I would like to thank people for loving this idea, hope you like where I'm going with this. I don't know how many chapters this will have but know this, I'll give Regina and Robin their happy ending. Please read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was dead, like Daniel. She knew that happy endings and villains didn't went well together.

But now, she had Henry and this little human being, Robin and hers.

And her evil self was trying to destroy everything, she wouldn't allow it.

"Regina?" Emma talked "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay but we should start with this meeting" Regina answered, she's been sitting at the charmings apartment since Snow went to look for her at the cemetery.

"We are waiting for Zelena and Hook" Snow said from behind the counter.

"I think we can sort everything out ourselves" Regina said not wanting to see her sister nor the pirate "What are you doing back there?"

"Coffee, want some?" Snow asked, obviously Regina hadn't told anyone yet, she still couldn't believe it but apparently her precious child decide that the smell of it was enough. She raced to the bathroom leaving one stunned saviour, and a Snowhite following her.

"Honey, please help mommy" Regina whispered strocking her belly while her back was supported by the bathroom door.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked from outside.

"I'm fine, Snow, stop worrying" she answered opening the door "See? I'm fine"

"You're pregnant" The princess said and saw how Regina got nervous "I've been pregnant twice Regina, I know the symptoms"

"You can't tell anyone, the Queen, my evil self told me" Regina answered.

"How did she knew? Did she told you what she wanted?" Snow asked.

"I don't know and no, she didn't but I think she wants Robin back" Regina said and the added "I know she wants Robin back"

"And how do you think she could do it? I thought not even true love could bring a dead loved one back" Snow said helping Regina

"No, but never heard the life for a life thing?" Regina asked and saw how Snow went pale "I think she's going to kill someone in order to bring Robin back"

"You need to tell this to the others" the young brunette said "So we all can work together"

"You do it, I'll go to my house, to my son and I'll go to bed because I'm tired and don't want to see my wicked sister and captain guyliner" Regina said remembering what her evil self told her 'He's back, she deceived Robin'

"What did she told you?" The princess asked her.

"What I couldn't see" Regina simply said and poofed herself to the mansion.

When Snow came back to the others, Zelena and Hook were already there. Everyone looking for Regina.

"Where is she?" Zelena asked

"She went back home" Snow said and then "You hurt her you know? Even if she's trying to have a bond with you, you broke her heart"

"I, I know" Zelena simply said "But I need to talk to her, after all things that happened I need to tell her the truth"

"What truth, Zelena?" Emma asked the witch.

"My little peanut is not Robin's daughter, he was too drunk that night but nothing happened. I had a one night stand with a man I had met at the store" Zelena said and everyone stared at her like she was the worst human being on the planet.

"You lied to me?" Regina said from behind them "I forgot my phone, came here and hear my sister tell everyone that she fucking lied to me, to Robin?"

"Regina, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you both" Zelena couldn't finish because Regina slapped her.

"I trusted in you, you really are wicked" Regina said, tears falling down on her face "I don't want you near my son or me, understood?"

"Yes" Zelena whispered.

"Regina, you can't be alone now" Snow tried but Regina dissapear in a cloud of purple smoke before she could finish her sentence.

The Evil Queen was smiling through the other side of the mirror

"Finally the truth is out there" she said "Now I have to kill Hyde"

Everything was going according to her plan, soon, Robin will be back to her and both could raise his child together.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry OutlawQueen fans, but my heart is broken. I will try to continue with this fic but I can't promise that I'll finish it. Adam and Eddy took the little inspiration I had, so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Evil Queen appeared at Regina's mansion, she was not here to gloat that every single person in her good self-side were actually the bad guys.

"Regina, Regina, when are you going to learn?" the Queen said to the woman on the couch

"Came here to gloat? At least I have friends" Regina said to the other woman

"Some friends you have, Hook is alive and about to get married, Zelena tricked you and Robin, Snow and Charming are living their happily ever after, and you? You lost your soulmate, your child is never going to meet its father" Queen knew that those words were going to upset Regina but she needed to hear them.

"And you? You have no one Queenie, no one" Regina said while a tear rolled down her face.

"Regina, I'm not trying to be your enemy, both of us can actually get along for Robin's sake" Queen said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina said looking at the Queen.

"I will bring Robin back, you know that, but if you want to be a part of his life then you will have to get along with me" Queen said looking at Regina with a smirk.

"If you manage to bring him back, do you think he will want to be with you? With someone as evil as you?" Regina got up to be eye level with the Queen

"Trust me, he will, and if you keep being like this then I will raise that sweet baby with him, and you? You will be out of our lives forever" Queen said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina was left in company of the darkness in her mansion, with one hand over her stomach "Don't worry sweetheart, I will protect you with everything I have"

The Queen went back to her hiding place in the woods, well, inside a tree.

"Damn it, Regina! Why can't you just accept me like a part of your life?" She screamed throwing a water glass that was left on the table.

Every single thing that I've always wanted, she has it, why can't she let me be part of it?

"Robin, my love, soon we will be reunited"

"Why do you want to bring back that thief when you could have someone so much better?" someone asked her.

"Who the hell are you and how did you got in here?" Queen asked to the mysterious woman dressed in black.

"Now, my dear, is that any way to treat your aunt?" the woman in black asked.

"My what? I don't have an aunt" Queen said firmly.

"Oh you do, you see, my dear sister Cora and I, well, we never had a good relationship" the woman said "And then I left that miller life and here I am, by the way, how is your mother dear?"

"Dead" Queen simply answered

"Oh well, so sad" The woman said pretending to be hurt.

"I still don't believe you" Queen said "My mother would have told me if I had an aunt"

"Well honey, she didn't and I'm here to help you" the woman said.

"To help me with what?" Queen asked getting tired of this woman.

"To destroy the lives of the people who hurt you" The woman said.

"You have magic?" Queen asked looking at the woman

"I do, and is a very powerful dark magic" the woman stepped closer and placed a hand on the Queen's cheek "Let me help you, my sweet niece"

"Okay, I will" the Queen answered giving the other woman a smile "What is your name?"

"Oh well, my name is Fiona" The woman smiled "But many people calls me with another name"

"And what is that?" Queen frowned.

"The Black Fairy" Fiona said with an evil smirk on her face.

To be continued…

 **A/N: If you want me to keep updating this story, please let me know...**


End file.
